


Rings, Brighter Than Saturn's

by RestInPiecesPartnership



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, It has nothing to do with saturn sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, oops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestInPiecesPartnership/pseuds/RestInPiecesPartnership
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, their anniversary. John and Alex both seem to have plans for under the fireworks.





	Rings, Brighter Than Saturn's

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?? It's probably really bad, but ehh, I'm tired and I have EmotionsTM, so whatever. Happy Independence Day Y'all, America Is Still Great...Ish.  
> Anthony's ring: http://thejewelryloupe.com/wp-content/uploads/spiral-of-life.png  
> For Alex's ring,just think simple but gorgeous.  
> Love y'all~ night

He sat there.  
He sat there, listening to the booming of the fireworks.  
He sat there, looking at the colors that splayed across the night sky.  
He sat there, next to his boyfriend.  
He sat there, and sat there, and sat there, and did nothing.

His best friend, Alexander, looked at the sky, the fireworks and stars reflected into his bright eyes. Maybe it was the other way around; maybe the stars were in his eyes, and were just reflected onto the dark background of the sky. Heaven and hell both knew, Alexander’s eyes have more stars in them than any galaxy in the sky.

John looked at his boyfriend. He brought him here, just like he had three years ago, when he asked Alex out. He brought him to tell him; to tell Alex that he was the best thing to ever happen to John. The little velvet box sat heavily in his pocket.

John was scared, he’d admit that. Who wouldn’t be? Alexander was perfect. Alexander was a hurricane, full of energy and movement and life. Alex was a strong person who deserved the world after all he went through. And what was John? John was a failure. A broken mess, who’s poor attitude hurt those around him. He didn’t doubt Alex’s love. He doubted his own capability to be a worthy enough lover for the wonderful man next to him.

“This is gorgeous, John,” Alex broke him out of his self-destructive thoughts. “Thankyou.”

It was now or never. “Alex, I- actually, I brought you here for a reason. Not that we don’t go every year, but-,” John smiled sheepishly at Alex’s confused look. “I- Alex, you-” He paused, he couldn’t get this wrong. “You came into my life and lit it up like the fireworks above us. Like beautiful bursts of energy, but I don’t want to be like a firework display.” John shifted from his sitting position on the blanket his Alexander and he shared till he was kneeling, one knee up. The look in Alex’s eyes helped him gain momentum. “A firework display ends. I don’t want that,” He paused, took a deep breath, “My Alexander, My wonderful, magical Alexander… I don’t want to end what we have. Please,” He paused yet again and pulled out the navy blue box. He opened it to reveal a dark jewel encrusted band, bearing the dark spiral of a sea shell design. “Alexander, be my forever. Continue to light up my life like these fireworks till we get old. Alex, will you be my husband?”

Alex stared at him, with a look of slight shock. Scratch that, he looked utterly dumbfounded. John started to panic. “Uh- it’s- It’s okay if you- if you say no, It’s okay if you aren’t ready yet, or you don’t like commitment or someth-” Somewhere during John’s panicked thought dump, Alex’s expression morphed into something of fond love. He leaned in and kissed John, sweet and unrushed. John melted into the kiss, still utterly confused. At some point one of his boyfriend’s (Fiancé’s?) hands left John’s cheek, and a moment later, they pulled apart. John was clutching the velvet box to his chest. He looked to Alex, who was holding a black velvet box. He flipped it open to reveal a rosy gold band that held a green jewel in it.

“Of course my answer is yes, John. However, I am kind of upset that you didn’t let me ask you first. I had a two page speech prepared to just ask you, and another twenty-six pages for after to tell you how amazing you truly are. Sometimes I think you forget.”

It was John’s turn to be dumbstruck. He loved this man, so much, his stupid excessive writing, his ability to turn any situation to his advantage.

“Well, we have all night, so I am all ears,” John smiled.

As the fireworks ended, so did their talking. That night, the two men came to the fireworks as boyfriends, with rings in their pockets. They left as fiancés, with rings on their fingers and more love in their hearts and eyes than ever before.

They headed back to their shared apartment, and John leaned over to lay his head on Alex’s shoulder. “Happy Independance day, Alex.”

“Happy Independance day, John.”


End file.
